Merchandise shelving is old, as is shelving which has means for illuminating the goods and/or display panels. However, the shelves are usually made in units of discreet lengths which can be extended by adding another similar bank of shelving. This results in a joint between the units which detracts from their appearance. In my shelving, units can be extended with much of the joint not showing.